User blog:SevenArrows/Avatar Aang vs. Lord Voldemort
Two powerful combatants enter into battle. One a sociopathic murdering wizard, the other a master of the four elements who must maintain balance in the world. Both are adept at combat and possess great power, but in battle only one is.. The Deadliest Warrior! Lord Voldemort - The evil wizard who mastered the Dark arts and raised an army to defeat the wizarding world and put muggles in their rightful place - under his feet. Voldemort has no trouble whipping out any who would oppose him. Avatar Aang - The reincarnation of the Avatar Spirit, who lost his people to the fire nation and ended a one hundred year war. Aang possess the unique ability to “bend” all four elements and must use this gift to maintain balance in the world. Avatar Aang Abilities As the Avatar, Aang has access to all four types of bending. Each of which grant Aang not only the associated ability, but also disciplines and fighting styles that accompany them. Aang can bend all four elements either individually, or simultaneously. He can also access a state known as the Avatar State. The Avatar state gives him enhanced bending abilities and the knowledge of all his past lives. *Airbending- The element of Freedom. Aang's chief bending use is that of Airbending. As an air nomad Aang first learned how to use airbending, even before learning of his status as the Avatar. The teachings of airbending give Aang increased mobility in a fight. Based on the Ba Gua (or "ccircle walking")style of martial arts, airbending is a fluid combat style that features swift smooth movements or quick bursts that have the nature of bursts of wind. Airbending also makes it difficult for an opponent to land a blow, as airbenders often avoid attacks and do not generally seek combat. Here is a list of common airbending fighting techniques. *Waterbending-The element of Change. Waterbending is a fluid form of bending that embraces change and fluid graceful movements. Based on the yang style of T'ai Chi Ch'uan martial arts, waterbending emphases control and fluidity. Rather than using directly offensive tactics, waterbenders focus on turning their opponents strengths against them and utilizing defensive postures in offensive manners. Waterbending requires the most amout of movement. Here is a list of common waterbending fighting techniques. *Earthbending-The element of Substance. Earthbending based far more on substance than the other elements. Earthbenders are strong and persistent, and focus on enduring their opponent's attacks before deliverign their own with substantial force. Based on Hung Gar art of Kung Fu, earthbending utilizes heavily rooted stances with strong punches and kicks that "evoke the mass and power of earth". Earthbenders balance out offensive and defensive capabilities to overwhelm their opponents. Earthbending requires the least amount of movement. Aang is also capable fighting without his sight thanks to his earthbending training. Here is a list of common earthbending fighting techniques. *Firebending- The element of Power. Unlike the other bending disciplines firebending does not need a source of its element. Instead firebenders generate their own fire from the "inner heat" of their body. Based on the Northern Shaolin style of Kung fu, it features quick rapid movements that deliver power. Swift movements and a barrage of attacks followed by a striking blow is a typical tactic in firebending. Lacking in defense, firebenders instead attack head on using their inner discipline to generate their fire. Here is a list of common firebending fighting techniques. *The Avatar state- The most powerful ability Aang possess, the Avatar state allows him to channel not only the Avatar spirit itself, but also the combined knowledge and experiences of all his past lives. While in the Avatar state, Aang has access to far enhanced bending abilities and techniques. In this state Aang has demonstrated immense power even destroying an entire navy. The Avatar state can be triggered in three ways. The first involves meditation and a conscious choice to do so, the second involves a brief use of the state to gain the knowledge or power of the Avatar's past lives for a moment (only a fully realized avatar is able to do so). The third way an Avatar enters the state is when in a state of emotional distress.﻿ Air swipe.png|Aang airbending Waterbending.gif|Aang displaying waterbending Aang_creates_earth_wall.png|Aang using eartbending to create a defensive wall. Aang firebending.png|Aang demonstrating firebending. Aang_uses_seismic_sense.png|Aang using his "seismic sense" to fight without his sight. 719617-avatar aang super.jpg|Aang in the Avatar state. Bending all four elements. Lord Voldemort Abilities Voldemort is one of the most powerful Wizards in the Harry Potter universe. claiming to have "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before" and Albus Dumbledore even stated that Voldemort had a knowledge of magic "more extensive than any wizard alive". Voldemort is a master at both traditional magic as well as the dark arts. In additon he is very adept at nonverbal or wandless magic and apparition. He is also capable of flight, something shown by no one else in the Harry Potter universe. *Mastery of Magic- Voldemort not only learned to push the boundry of magic and create his own spells, he also has shown the ability to amplify spells into a more powerful version akin to a shoclwave. *Mastery of the Dark arts and Unforgivable Curses- Voldemort often utilizes the three "unforgivable curses". Spells so powerfull that only the strong willed can use them. Avada Kedavra, the "killing curse" which causes instant death. The Cruciatus Curse which causes extreme pain, in essence torture. And Imperius Curse allowing the user to control another's actions, simillar to mind control. *General Magic- Voldemort is known to also use more common spells in combat. common spells include the blasting curse (Confringo) which hits with force and an explosion, the shield charm (Protego) which shields the user, spells that create fire (Incendio), spells that create water (Aqua Eructo) as well as many others. *Wandless or speechless magic- Voldemort is also capable of using magic without speeking the incantation. He also is adept at wandless magic which is more limited in scope. *Flight- Unlike others in the Harry Potter universe, Voldemort can fly without the aid of a magical vehicle. The exact nature of the flight is unkown but he is able to keep up with flying broomsticks with ease. *Apparition- Apparition is the ability to magically will oneself to a desired destination. The act is instantaneous, the user disappears from the current location and reappears elsewhere. Voldemort has been known to use this in combat as well as a means of travel. Voldemort-spell-avada-kedavra-harry-potter-14771461-500-335.jpg|Voldemort using the killing curse. VoldemortmurdersLily.jpg|Voldemort using the killing cures on Lily Potter Voldefire.jpg|Voldemort demonstrating wandless fire magic. VoldyBlow.gif|The Blasting curse (over and over again for your veiwing pleasure) Deathly_Hallows_-_Voldemort_Protego.gif|Voldemort using a sheild charm (really fast gif) SPOILER WARNIGS FOR BOTH VIDEOS Ye hath been warn-ed X-factors Aang-Voldemort Training 90-75 Edge: Aang. Voldemort, while very adept at what he does, only received education from his seven years of Hogwarts. After that he was largely self-taught during his travels. Aang on the other hand was raised as an airbender since he was a young child. Even though his training in the other elements only lasted a single year in total he was able to master two of them and learned quite a deal more. Experience 95-83 Edge: Aang. Aang participated in the war with the fire nation fighting against some of the most powerful warriors in the Avatar world, including Fire Lord Ozai at the peak of firebending power aided by Sozin’s comet. Voldemort on the other gained an army using his skills as a wizard, but more importantly his intelligence and dominating personality rather than conquest. While he easily had the skill to fight at the head of his troops, he often chose to command rather than enter the fray himself. Intelligence 78-93 Edge: Voldemort. While Aang is not unintelligent, Voldemort has shown himself to be very cunning and a master at planning his next move outside of combat, and knowing his opponent’s weaknesses in it. He is manipulative and megalomaniacal and was considered one of, if not the, top student at Hogwarts in his time. Agility 98-50 Edge: Aang. Aang’s training as an airbender has taught him how to move in such a way that the user to find the path of least resistance in any given situation. This means that in combat, even without airbending, Aang will move about the battlefield constantly rather than maintain one place. Airbending itself is very dynamic and will allow Aang to make movements not possible to someone without similar abilities. Voldemort has shown little in this area aside from normal feats of dodging and such. Creativity 90-80 Edge: Aang. Aang is a very creative person; it is part of his character. He has been shown to use his bending abilities, most notably airbending, in unusual ways, going so far as to create a new airbending technique that was accepted by other airbenders. Voldemort is by no means uncreative. He too has been shown to use uncommon spells and seek new ways to defeat his opponents. Brutality 30-90(Avatar state)-100 Edge: Voldem'''ort. Without question Voldemort is very brutal in his methods. His way of “announcing” himself to the wizarding world consisted of forming an army of dark creatures and wizards….and using it to slaughter muggles and wizards alike and wage bloody war on the wizarding community. Aang on the other hand is, for the most part a pacifist and if he can avoid doing damage, he will. Though in the avatar state, he becomes much more brutal, whipping out and possibly killing an entire fire nation fleet. Killer instinct 15-85(Avatar state)-100 '''Edge: Voldemort. Voldemort has no qualms about killing wizards, muggles or innocents. He will not hesitate to kill and will feel no remorse. Voldemort also does not have a problem killing, or having his followers kill, children. Aang, being a pacifist, will avoid killing if at all possible and even took time out of his preparing to fight Fire Lord Ozai to find a way to defeat Ozai without taking his life. The avatar spirit has no such concerns and does what it can to keep balance, even if that means causing death. Expert's opinions Voldemort- by HaydenStudios Aang is incredibly powerful with use of water, fire, earth, and air. The thing to remember is that Voldemort with his magic possesses powers with near-identical effects to Aang's element bending. Voldemort's fiendish fire is just as powerful as an avatar's fire bending, and can achieve more or less the same effects, as well as Voldemort's aquakinesis that is more or less just as powerful as Aang's water bending. Some of Voldemort's spells cannot directly be described as wind manipulation, but nonetheless has spells that achieve similar effects to that which Aang does via air bending. Aang does flight with air bending, an ability Voldemort has demonstrated to have even without a broomstick, as well as telekinesis which works nearly identically to the levitation done with air bending. Finally, there's earth bending. Voldemort is able to duplicate this as well through his levitation charms that do so to any solid object, as well as carve earth with his slashing spell. That said, Voldemort is able to pretty much duplicate any of Aangs abilities, and Voldemort still has other powers at his disposal, such as the killing curse that causes instant death to its victim, apparation which allows Voldemort to instantly teleport to another location, and the reductor curse which disintegrates anything it strikes. Voldemort has both that which Aang possesses, and more. Not only that, but greater intelligence and experience. Aang is going to put up quite a fight, but in the end, Voldemort not only can do everything Aang can, but can also surprise him with an instant death curse, and easily escape Aang's attacks with an apparation. Not to mention the flexibility he has with his reductor curses. These extra abilities, in my opinion, will tip this fight in Voldemort's favor. Aang-by My Mom Okay, Aang takes this. Anything Voldemort can do, Aang can do better. Voldemort may have so Aang's bending powers but Aang can easily counter and block these attacks. Aang can litrally bend any fire Voldemort throws at him and toss it right back at him. Fire is a bit overrated to be honest, and I think Aang's other elements (Air, Watr, and Earth) are what will really get him the win the fight. Air can be used to get Aang around the battlefield and blow Voldemort off of his feet. Earth can do the same thing, only a bit more hard hitting when a rock pillar sends you 10 storys high in the air, and your left falling when it's going back down, that or theres always Boulders that can break Voldemort's brittle bones. Water will also be useful in the battle, Aang has been shown to be very skilled with this element, and can drown out Voldemort rather easy. Now I move on to the X-Factors. Aang pretty much takes all the necessary x-factors to win this fight. Aang has traning in combat with the elements, and is trained by practical masters of the elements themselves. Aang also brings in combat experience, and let's not forget his amazing agility, in combo with the elements, that is going to give Voldy a bad bruising. He also brings in another very important x-factor, especially in a fight like this, Creativity. Aang's Elemental Powers, Training, Experience, Agility, and Creativity are what really gets him the win in this fight. But there's a cherry ontop of all of this. Avatar State. In Avatar State, Aang is practically a OP Combat Master on the battlefield. Now my argument may be a bit shorter than Hayden's, but look at the facts you can see that Aang easily ins the fight. Battle Intro His senses coming to him, Voldemort immediately understood something was wrong. He was lying on the floor… no, it was the ground; he could feel the dirt beneath him. Voldemort opened his eyes, and began to stand up. Apparition had never been that…difficult for him before. Nothing had. Looking around he quickly realized he must have missed his intended destination, as he did not recognize the area. No matter, he simply had to try again; he had work to be doing. Quickly in his mind he focused on his destination, Malfoy Manor, and began to feel the pressure from all sides that is characteristic of apparition, as well as the complete blackness that accompanied it. A wrenching feeling overwhelmed him, followed by intense pain and he found himself stumbling forward. With a cough he looked up, and what he saw enraged him, but more so filled him with curiosity. He was not looking at Malfoy Manor, but instead the same desert-esque landscape that he had been before. What was happening? Surely he was not having trouble apparating? That was out of the question, as was an Anti-Dissaparition jinx which wouldn’t let him even begin the process. This intrigued the dark lord more than it angered him. Looking around he noticed a large rock formation in the distance. Attempting to test the situation a second time, he focused on it and was consumed by darkness. With a crack he arrived. “Interesting,” he mused to himself. Attempting to apparate again, this time to London, yielded a result similar to the first effort. He soon found that he could not apparate to any location familiar to him, yet this landscape, which he did not recognize, did not yield any restrictions. Interested as he was, he began to feel irritated; whatever magic was here, it was powerful. Launching himself into the sky in a plume of black smoke, Voldemort flew across the desert, looking for something to get information. As he passed a small ravine nearing dawn, a small village came into sight. It looked different from normal muggle towns in England, almost Asian, the buildings lined with green shingles and lit by lanterns. It was no matter to him, it would be a source of either information or at least clues to his current whereabouts. He began his descent. ---- Aang turned the map back right side up, no wait that’s upside down, maybe it was sideways now? Turning the map a few more times until he was fairly confident that he had it correct he looked up to see the sun rising. Yawning, he turned to Momo, the lemur on his shoulder, “Why did we not stop for the night again?” Momo looked at him before taking another bite out of his fruit. The young Avatar laughed, at least Momo was able to come with him. Since the war had ended Aang decided to visit as many of the towns that were previously captured by the fire nation as possible before they would begin the process of removing actual Fire nation colonies. They had to make sure there were no lingering issues with either earthbenders remaining missing or any Fire nation troops that had been left behind. Previously Katara and Sokka had attended him on this trek, while was Toph busy teaching her metalbending to some fellow earthbenders so they could better defend themselves. But recently Aang had lent Appa to Katara, trusting her alone with his sky bison and friend, to go to the Earthking to report on their current progress. Sokka had left with his father to the northern Water Tribe to discuss bringing aid to the southern tribe. Aang almost regretted asserting that he could handle it on his own. It wasn’t that hard of a task, but it was boring. Though as the Avatar he felt he had to, maybe even show Katara that he was ready to accept his role in maintaining balance now that the Fire nation was defeated. It wasn’t just a new world, it was a new Aang. He was wiser, older, more mature…hungrier. Momo chirped on his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Your right Momo,” Aang said with a smile, knowing full well Momo didn’t really mean anything, “we should get to the next town, they’ll have more food than we do…which is currently none.” Momo looked at him, having finished the last of the fruit. “I’ll race you” Aang asked the lemur. Momo twitched his ears, looked at his master and in a swift movement took off from his shoulder, flying down the path. “Hey! No fair” Aang yelled, simultaneously, folding away the map and pulling out his glider-staff. In a swift motion Aang jumped onto his glider and followed suit. ---- Flying over the ridge that separated him from the village, with the sun barely beginning to rise off over the mountains to the east, Aang could see the small village come into view. It was a typical earth kingdom settlement, small, quiet, and filled with the hard working citizens, common to the land. Suddenly a flash of green light filled his vision, and another, several more in quick succession from the far end of the village. Turning his glider Aang and Momo flew off toward the source. Circling the event, what he saw filled him with fear. A man, cloaked in black, with a face that sent chills down Aang’s spine, was fighting several of the town’s earthbenders who had returned home from the war. At present five were standing around the man with six bodies lying sprawled out on the ground. One launched a large boulder towards the figure who, without so much as a flinch flicked a a wand in his hand knocking the rock out of the air. Then from the strange weapon came a burst of green light than stopped the young warrior flat as his body fell to the ground. Aang landed on the roof of the nearest house to take in what he was seeing. “Momo,” he said with a nod to his lemur, who immediately understood what he meant and took off for safety. By the time he looked back, only one earth bender remained while the rest of the citizens of the village fled. Voldemort was almost enjoying this. Almost. Whatever magic this people were displaying it he did not know it, but it was not worth knowing. Finishing off the last of his opponent Voldemort looked around. Clearly, he had learned he was not on the world that he knew. Thinking about his next step, his thoughts were interrupted by a small girl walking toward him holding a small doll. Showing no fear, as small children often don’t understand the gravity of the situation, she approached him. “S..Snake man,” She began, “Why are you killing earthbenders?...Are you a spirit?” The question puzzled the Dark Lord at first, but it soon began to fill him with laughter. Such people were beneath him and his time. As he thought this the child’s mother ran in and took the child away to rejoining the other fleeing citizens. As the fled Voldemort lowered his wand at the woman’s back, but before the phrase could enter his thoughts, he was met with a powerful gust of wind. Catching him off guard he was swept off his feet and landed a several feet away, his wand several feet further. Standing up, Voldemort was greeted by a site that he was not expecting. Before him stood a child, no older than 12 or 13, and he had attacked him? To be continued Notes *All votes must give valid arguments or reasoning to be counted for full. Votes with little to no reason will be counted for half (I will state so and the voter will be given a chance to correct or add to the vote). Votes like "Aang", "Voldemort becuase I like Harry potter" or "Voldemort becuase he'll just kill him" will not be counted. *Special note- Any votes for Voldemort that state that Voldemort will win becuase of the Horcruxes will not be counted. Horcruxes do not work that way. *I will give my own vote at the end of the voting period. Should the battle end in a tie (with my vote as well) the battle will remain a tie. *Potatos do not count as votes *If you feel I have misrepresented something, please feel free to bring it up Voting is closed Category:Blog posts